OniKik
OniKik is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Onigumo and Kikyō . Their Relationship InuYasha Despicable Villain! The Mystery of Onigumo! Kaede reveals to Inuyasha and Miroku that in a nearby cave, she and Kikyō once cared for a badly burnt thief, who ended up lusting for Kikyō and allowed his body to be consumed by yōkai from his desire for her and ended up creating Naraku. Naraku's True Identity Unveiled Inuyasha and Naraku meet face to face; Naraku reveals to Inuyasha that he was born from Onigumoand was the one who indeed turned Kikyō and Inuyasha against one another 50 years ago, in the hopes of gaining the Shikon no Tama, defiling it in the process. Kikyo, Captured by Naraku Kikyō goes to Naraku, to taunt him about his weaknesses, such as his half-human blood and the memories of Onigumo, then she hands over to him the shards of the Jewel. She tells him flatly that if he needs her, he'll have to send a messenger, for she is free to do what she wants, and will neither flee nor hide herself. Onigumo's Heart Still Beats Within Naraku Kikyō confronts Naraku, who had been spying on her; Kikyō surmises that it's because Naraku still has Onigumo's heart beating within him, and bears feelings towards her. Inuyasha takes her in his arms towards the sacred tree, when Kikyo wakes up, they begin to talk about her past, Inuyasha tells Kikyo that her life belongs to him since she also told him the same thing on a previous occasion, Kikyo tells him that Naraku harbors feelings for her because of Onigumo, this infuriates Inuyasha, disgusted and jealous he takes her in his arms and tells him that he is the only one who could love her and protect her and that he does not want her to continue fighting alone against Naraku. Although initially Kikyo seems to reciprocate the hug to Inuyasha, she wields a knife and puts it on his neck, telling him that all men believe that because a woman gives them a hug she belongs to them, she tells him that she will use the weak point of Naraku from Onigumo's heart to purify him and the Jewel Shikon. Terror of the Faceless Man The incarnation decides to call himself Musō, after the monk he slaughtered, and Inuyasha is disgusted by the man's many killings and attacks him, cutting off his arm. Despite the severe injuries, he regenerates quickly, due to the help of Naraku's insects who absorb themselves into him to give him a new arm. He then asks Inuyasha what was in the village saying it is "calling" him and that perhaps if he slaughters the village people he will have his memory restored causing Inuyasha to attack him again but fails. Kagome then returns from her time but is unable to see what is going on causing them to yell and warn her to stay back, but Musō sees her. This in which triggers a piece of his memory which turns out to be of Kikyō. Desperate to know who she is, Musō then grabs Kagome and takes her declaring she is the one he has been missing. Onigumo's Memory Restored Kikyō soon comes upon the apprentice of Musō the priest who was killed by Musō the demon. He tells her the demon had a spider-mark on its back and Kikyō decides to investigate. Naraku sees this in Kanna's mirror and releases Kagura who he has been holding chained in the area beneath the castle since her betrayal. He tells her to go find Inuyasha and tell him Musō is headed towards Kaede's village. Slowly Musō has put himself back together, and Inuyasha is worried about Kagome being there when Musō seems indestructible. Musō makes his way to the cave where Onigumo once lived and was cared for by Kikyō, and Kaede and Kagome go to investigate it, while Inuyasha and the others go in search of Naraku. Kagura catches up with them and does as Naraku asked her, she tells them where Musō is. Inside the cave Musō remembers who he really is... Onigumo. He sees Kagome as he emerges from the cave and demands to know why Kagome looks so much like Kikyō. Inuyasha arrives just in time and severs Musō's arm. Three-Sided Battle to the Death Naraku tracks down Musō and attempts to re-absorb him into his body, saying that he was released too early; Musō reveals that he despises Naraku for using his body to kill the very woman that Musō gave his soul up for. Kikyo's Lonely Journey Kikyō finds an old bandit, Rasetsu, looking for a peaceful place to die. His life is maintained by a shard of the Jewel, which he took from a demon. She tends to him while he recounts his story. Fifty years ago, he was lured by a fellow bandit, who was Onigumo, into attacking Kikyō to possess the Sacred Jewel. Inuyasha had defended her, and Rasetsu lost an eye. The wounded Rasetsu discovered Onigumo tricked him and made off with his men. Seeking revenge, he set fire to the inn where Onigumo was, then threw his badly burned body from a cliff... at the bottom of which Kikyō fatefully found him. Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved Naraku shows off his powerful new ‘body’ with smug confidence while Kikyo seethes at his audacity. Kikyo tells him she knows Kagura escaped with something from the mountain, and demands to know what it was and what Naraku’s real intentions are. Naraku toys with Kikyo, telling her how he manipulated her into coming to Mt. Hakurei. Naraku then savagely slashes Kikyo, severing her bow and slicing deep into her body. Kikyo collapses to her knees as her life force gushes out as Naraku tells her he is no longer controlled by Onigumo’s heart and can now destroy her. Kikyo realizes it must have been Naraku’s human heart Kagura carried away from the mountain. Naraku delivers his deathblow impaling Kikyo on his cruel claws. He propels her over the edge of the fissure and into the torrent of Shoki below. Falling, Kikyo’s thoughts turn to Inuyasha and she calls his name. At that moment, Inuyasha is seized by a dreadful feeling and he races off abandoning a bewildered Kagome. The Tragic Love Song of Destiny (Part 2) Secretly Kikyo was also taking care of a bandit named Onigumo , who had been burned and was immobilized, so out of pity Kikyo fed and cared for her, she told Kaede that she could not tell Inuyasha because knowing him was going to make her jealous. But Onigumo felt something for Kikyo: an unhealthy obsession. Onigumo had lost his sanity. At that time a spider demon, who resented Kikyo, since she had killed the demons that were his companions, convinced Onigumo that if he allowed his soul to devour thousands of demons, they would grant him a new body to move and be with Kikyo, so Onigumo agreed and became a demon called Naraku. The Mysterious Light that Guides the Saint Inuyasha approaches the Holy One, only to find that it is a puppet. When it disperses, Kagura is overhead. She tells Inuyasha that Naraku thinks Kikyō is still alive, and that the arrow that broke Hakudōshi's barrier was smeared with dirt from Onigumo's cave. InuYasha The Final Act Kagura's Wind Kikyo explains to Inuyasha (with Kohaku listening in) that the only way to defeat Naraku is to purify the Shikon Jewel as he is absorbing it into his body - which will obliterate the soul of Onigumo. Surrounded by light and her soul collectors, Kikyo flies away into the sky. She tells Inuyasha that they cannot hesitate to do what is needed. Once she leaves, Inuyasha thinks about how this will kill Kohaku; Kohaku emerges from the shadows, surprising Inuyasha as he did't detect his scent. Kohaku races after Kikyō. When Inuyasha tries to follow them, he is blocked by a barrier; Kohaku explains that he is not going to die, but to kill Naraku. Inside Naraku Inside a cave, Naraku sits as he looks at the Shikon Jewel, thinking of Onigumo, who desired Kikyō's heart and the jewel; a prisoner in his own body, the bandit fed it to demons, who merged into a new body for him called Naraku. Looking on from the cave's mouth, Byakuya of the Dreams notices the jewel has been completely defiled by Naraku to the point of where there's barely room for Magatsuhi; this forces him to reside within an unconscious Rin. Naraku thinks to himself that as Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku fought him, he channeled their hatred and transformed it into the darkness filling the jewel. Once their battle ends, they will be consumed by the very darkness they helped create; he once more says that Kikyō's light has died. Movies Evidence * It was Naraku's actions that brought some sense of irony with Onigumo's words of how he would have liked to see Kikyō "apprehensive and frightened," a facial expression that was made as Naraku struck down Kikyō, as he was disguised as Inuyasha, though Musō, Onigumo's later reincarnated form, expressed a large amount of anger and regret as he recalled that bitter memory as Kikyō had died from such a mortal wound due to Naraku's miscalculation. * As Musō, while Onigumo did remember about the Shikon Jewel, he apparently did not seem to desire the jewel as much as he did with Kikyō, which implied that Onigumo saw the Shikon Jewel as merely a bonus and his main objective was Kikyō. * Kikyo rescued Onigumo. * Onigumo fell in love with Kikyo. Quotes : Onigumo: "You, young lass.." : Kaede: "It's Kaede." : Onigumo: "Yes... Your sister possesses what is known as the Shikon Jewel, does she not?" : Kaede: "What would ye know about the jewel?" : Onigumo: "All who are wicked know of it, and pursue it." : Kaede: "Ye included?" : Onigumo: "I understand that the more evil the jewel absorbs, the more evil it becomes; outstanding." : Kaede: "My sister has it under her control, it won't be corrupted." : Onigumo: "Kikyō's manner is self righteous; for once I should like to see her apprehensive and frightened, that would bring me true pleasure." : ―Kaede and Onigumo's chilling exchangesrc Trivia Databooks Gallery Category:Couples involving onigumo Category:Couples involving kikyo